


Marital Disputes Come In Threes

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: An Exasperated Judge, BAMF Stiles, Courtroom Drama, Hinted Multiple Court Appearances, Humor, M/M, Multi, Peter Missing A Tooth, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: When Judge Abernathy started her day in arraignment court, she was hoping to not see her least favorite trio walk through the door.





	Marital Disputes Come In Threes

**Author's Note:**

> This might, actually, turn into three separate one-shots, but I have yet to decide if it will! For now, this will be the only one.

The courtroom was bustling with activity this time of day which, admittedly, wasn’t surprising seeing as it was arraignment at the ungodly hour of 10:15am, but, damn it, wrong judge.

“Mr. Hale, can I ask why you are back in my courtroom?” Judge Abernathy asked him over her black, square bifocals.  “Marital dispute, your Honor” Peter answered her smiling at the Judge with a gape-toothed smile, black and blue over his right eye, and scratches on his face that suggest he’d been in a fight with someone.

“You’re damned right it’s a marital dispute!” came a much younger voice shouting out into the court making some of the crowd hush as they saw a heavily pregnant twenty-six-year-old man walk down the aisle towards them.  “Mr. Stilinski, where is Mr. Argent?” Judge Abernathy asked him as she waited for the last, though most competent, idiot of the Stilinski-Hale-Argent Clan to walk into her courtroom.

“Right here, your Honor” Chris answered as he walked in looking a little less for wear than Peter did.  Apparently, he’d been the idiot to try to get between Stiles and his choice victim which, much to her annoyance, always seemed to be Peter Hale.  His first husband.

“Alright, let me have it” Judge Abernathy said as she wasn’t even willing to wait for their lawyer to show up in order to get this over with.  “Idiot number one painted the babies room pink in some vain hope of me popping out a girl and not a boy – I told him two months ago that the babies a, boy, like it or not.  Idiot number two decided that he liked the name Melena for a girl when he’s known for just as long that the baby is a boy and is going to be named Jacob.  Take the first one away so he can get it through his head that a baby can’t change his gender overnight” Stiles told her still angry over what happened.

“Mr. Hale, you need to remember that, Mr. Stilinski being pregnant, means, without any doubt, that the baby will be a boy.  He’s shown up to his court ordered Doctor’s appointments as I am informed about them each time he goes in.  Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Argent was expressing a hope for a girl in the future – not now so bare it in mind that you can adopt a little girl in the future for him.  Mr. Argent, I thought you were the competent one of your trio” she said to all of them.

Judge Abernathy has seen these three multiple times to the point it’s, nearly, become routine just to see one of the three handcuffed in front of her.  Her first experience with them was one that ended in her being flabbergasted and just wanting the day to end.

Peter Hale and Stiles Stilinski were the main ones to be seen in front of her while Chris Argent was seen every few months after a bar fight when he was protecting Stiles from someone trying to get into his pants, but, as shown before her, Stiles can easily take care of himself.

She really wonders why, whenever they come walking back into her courtroom, they just haven’t divorced one another yet, but she’s seen the amount of love that shines in all of their eyes for one another when they are all getting along and being a family.  It was no trick of the mind whenever Peter picks Stiles up just to kiss him on the lips or when Chris kisses the side of Stiles’ head.

These three love each other very deeply, but, damn it do they like to visit the justice system for one reason or another.


End file.
